Rainbows
by Snowbear
Summary: Ginny is questioning her sexuality. Does Hermione have the answers? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I **_**should**_** be working on my non-fanfic right now but I need a break! And it feels really late but it's only 8:30 so I need to do **_**something**_**. And this was a pointless author's note. Okay how about… this is a Ginny/Hermione- first one I've written… So… yeah. Go read it. (BTW I started this before the 6****th**** book so take it like that.)**

"Ever wonder if you're a lesbian?" Ginny's voice echoed around the now silent bathroom as the few other girls in my year stared at Ginny.

I looked at her curiously, trying to be discreet. Ginny? Wondering if she was gay? For that matter, sexuality was actually talked about somewhere in Hogwart's halls? I was intrigued.

I also noticed, with amusement, that those in Ginny's year actually looked bored. Was this an old speech? Then I realized Ginny was actually looking for an answer. As her hairbrush slid through her red hair her eyes roamed around the bathroom, daring anyone to reply.

_Yes_, I thought at her with a slight smile, _But I _know_ I am_.

She didn't hear of course but only shrugged at her lack of result and added on, "I mean- how do you _know_?"

"Aren't you dating Harry?" I inquired, unable to keep myself silent any longer, as I dropped down my tooth brush before I could put toothpaste on it.

"Uh," Ginny now looked surprised. She had thought she wasn't getting any answers from us sixth years, "Yeah."

"Well haven't you kissed him?" I inquired, peering over at her.

"Yes," Ginny answered, glancing around, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Did you like it?" I wondered, my smile turning slightly… well… evil.

Ginny sighed and turned back to stare at herself in the mirror, ignoring the rolling eyes of one of her year-mates, "That's the thing."

"Maybe you're bi," I suggested and she glanced at me, intrigued by my casual use of the abbreviation for bisexual.

"What if I'm not?" she answered back, shifting around. Maybe she hadn't expected _me_ to answer her. A few years ago I wouldn't have expected me to answer either.

"What if you are?" I pressed.

"How do you _tell_ though?" she moaned, shoving her brush onto the sink's counter and turning to leave.

"Are you really looking for an answer?" I asked her as she left then looked back at her year-mates.

"We've heard this a million times," one of them said with a grin, "If that's what you're wondering."

"I think she likes being in turmoil…" another mused, "She's probably straight…"

I only nodded with a shrug and then turned to follow Ginny. However my thoughts couldn't stay on her very long, interesting as this change in her was. They were already turning away from the red-head and towards the test in Potions. I was almost sure I hadn't studied enough. If only I'd had more time before my rebellious body put me to sleep on top of my textbooks!

It hadn't occurred to me that the incident in the bathroom would become the norm for me. Somehow by answering Ginny's spoken thoughts I'd been labeled in her mind as someone she could _really_ confide in, someone who would help her sort out her thoughts. And as much I was interested to find that I wasn't the only homosexual student at Hogwarts, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to listen. However, it appeared I didn't have a choice. That afternoon I found myself walking beside Ginny down by the lake. Somehow Harry and Ron had wandered ahead, just out of whispered earshot.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said casually and I looked over at her, "_Have_ you ever wondered if you were…"

"… gay?" I inquired and she nodded, looking worried now. I could tell that _she_ was thinking I'd turn out to be one of those anti-gay people or that I'd just be freaked out and shove her away. Of course, like I said before, I don't think she was entirely prepared for the fact that _Hermione_ might come riding in to answer her pleas that her year-mates obviously weren't helping with, although it didn't seem it was from lack of trying.

"Yes," I admitted, biting a lip thoughtfully as we strolled through the fresh green grass, "I have."

"And?" she inquired, looking at me with once more surprised eyes. I supposed I was the last person on earth she imagined could be gay.

I shrugged, preferring that _my_ sexual preference was kept private. If Ginny wanted to be open about it, that was her. I was still not entirely sure of what the Wizarding world really thought about sexuality.

"Ginny," I said instead of answering, turning and halting to sort of look vaguely over her shoulder, "It looks like it's _you_ wondering, not me. But if you want to talk about it, I will listen."

"Ah," Ginny fumbled with her words and looked at the ground, "Never mind."

"You _do_ like Harry then, don't you?" I asked, searching for eye contact now.

"Uh," Ginny said with a blush, stepping backwards from me, "Yeah."

"You're physically attracted to him? Emotionally?" I asked, then added, "Sexually?"

Ginny turned bright red and looked at somewhere over my shoulder, then glanced ahead at Harry and Ron walking on obliviously ahead, talking about Quidditch by the looks of their wild arm expressions.

"Well?" I nudged her.

She shrugged, still embarrassed, "Yeah…"

"Then you're straight," I announced, straightening up and starting to walk again.

"What if I'm bisexual" she asked, hurrying after me in a flurry of red hair and black robes.

"Well… are you attracted to girls?" I asked her, stopping once more to stare at her.

Ginny hesitated before answering then shrugged once more and said, "I can see myself kissing a girl, but what if I'm not really attracted to them, what if a girl I think is hot is just me thinking I want to _look_ like them, and not really attraction?"

I started walking again, thinking, listening to Ginny's once more hurried footsteps on the grass behind me and finally said, "I think you'll have to figure that out for yourself."

"Hermione," Ginny said, catching up to me just as I spoke, "Are you sure you're not gay?"

I smiled and glanced around then stopped once more and with a mischievous smile I said, "Did I ever say I wasn't?"

And then I started walking again, and by the sounds of it Ginny was still standing there. When I glanced back at her a moment later she was staring at me, not unlike a fish, too surprised to move.

_Maybe I should be more open_, I thought with amusement, _If it gets reactions like that…_

The next time she caught me was while I was studying- and trying to get Harry and Ron to study. I _think_ I did all right on the test, but there were a few questions I wasn't entirely sure of, and when I went back to check them in the book, I was sure which answer I'd put… But Harry and Ron didn't care either way. They obviously haven't considered their futures _at all_.

"Ron," I said with a tired sigh, "Do you really think you're going to become a professional Quidditch player?"

"Harry is," Ron announced with a grin.

"You need to _study_," I insisted, "Either that or help me with S.P.E.W."

"I'd study," Harry said, exchanging grins with Ron.

"It's blackmail," Ron whispered back, pulling a textbook towards him and flipping through a few pages.

I sighed again, but before I could turn back to the text I was reading there was a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into brown eyes a shade very similar to Ron's. Ginny again. I closed my textbook.

"I think I might just be straight," she confessed quietly. What with Harry and Ron as well, it seemed like my studying days were over.

"Something change?" I inquired, pulling out the empty chair beside me at the table in the Gryffindor Common Room.

She shrugged, "How did _you_ know?"

"I never said I was anything," I told her and she stared at me, puzzled.

"But you said"- she said.

"I just said I never said anything," I answered with a smile, tapping my fingers on the textbook.

"You are," Ginny declared, "You know too much. You're too… calm and wise about it."

"Maybe you've never heard of a GSA," I answered.

"GSA?" Ginny echoed.

"Gay Straight Alliance," I answered, shaking my head. Of course, Hogwarts had no such thing but it would soon if I had a say about it, which, of course, I did. Ginny was proving to me that I had delayed to long in attempting to start one. It was a good thing that awful toad woman was gone- she'd never approve.

"Oh," Ginny said and straightened up with ponder this, the firelight flickering off her hair, making it gleam, the way it did with Ron's.

"Talk to you later?" I wondered and she nodded, moving off to find her other friends.

"What was that about?" Harry wondered, also wondering why his girlfriend had pretty much ignored him.

"Feminine problems," I answered with a wicked smile. It worked like a charm.

He dropped that subject like fire and quickly said, "So Hermione… what does this exactly mean, here?"

**A/N: So how's that for a first chapter? Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione?" inquired a familiar voice as Harry, Ron, and I walked down to the Great Hall- Ron looking rather green and nervous.

"Yes Ginny?" I asked back, sounding rather exasperated. It wasn't that I wasn't interested, it was just… Talking to me didn't seem to be helping Ginny. I wasn't really sure what _would_. Anyway, it was the first Quidditch Match of the year and it was Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw, and the Ravenclaw team had really improved since the year before. It worried me that Harry _wasn't_ worried. In fact, he'd been a bit… distant… all year. So I was distracted.

"Is Harry all right?" Ginny asked and I glanced at her— so it wasn't what I thought it was.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I was thinking of asking _you_. He's been distant, hasn't he?"

"Yes," Ginny said with a frown, "I feel like he's really _trying_ to pay attention to me sometimes, but just _can't_."

"Well he's taking Occlumency lessons with Professor Dumbledore now… so it can't be Professor Snape that's bothering him," I mused thoughtfully, stepping into the Great Hall, the smells of breakfast foods wafting into my nose.

"Yeah," Ginny said and then added darkly, "Maybe it's _me_ that's the problem."

I glanced over at her with the feeling that I knew where _that_ comment was going, but I didn't answer this time, instead I just walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron, letting Ginny slide in next to Harry.

"Just be glad Quidditch hasn't been canceled," I told Ron, shoving a piece of buttered toast onto his plate, "And be glad it's a glorious day outside."

Ron moaned and dropped his head into his hands, mumbling something that was either, "I'm not ready for this," or, "Will you go out with me?" I doubted it was the latter.

The chatter in the Great Hall died down as people started filing out to the stands to get a good seat to view the game nicely. I, for one, didn't care too much where I sat and I stayed behind a few minutes until Harry and Ron finally got up and wandered down to the Quidditch Pitch to change into their Quidditch Robes and get their brooms. I eventually followed, squeezing myself in amongst the throngs of Gryffindors.

"Hi," Ginny said, appearing by my side as I squinted at the still rising sun, wondering why the match had to scheduled so early. Granted, it _was_ a nice day, and the dew was sparkling off the lawn in a stunning way but still… it was early.

"Hello," I responded, wondering if I ought to have brought a hat of some sort and then wondering in the next moment if there was a spell I could do to dim my eyes. I made a note to look it up.

"Bit bright," commented Ginny in an echo of my own thoughts.

"Yes," I agreed, "It should be easier to see the Snitch that way."

"I hope so," Ginny said, looking out over the Pitch. The players had not yet appeared.

"Yes," I said, pulling a small book out from under my robes surreptitiously and thumbing through its pages.

"What's that?" Ginny wondered, peering over my shoulder.

"An old book I found hiding in the library on History," I answered with a slight smile, "If this game goes on too long I thought it'd be nice to have something to read."

Ginny smiled and shook her head, "But Quidditch is so _exciting_."

"It is," I nodded neutrally.

"About Harry though…" Ginny started, changing the subject.

"Yes?" I asked, raising my eyes to look at her.

"Well…" she said as her grin sobered, "I'm worried about him."

At that moment the two teams walked onto the Pitch and our attention was taken away momentarily by the game, as the Snitch and Bludgers were released and finally the Quaffle tossed into the air. Harry immediately could be seen circling the field far up, scanning for the Snitch, while the raging battle for points began with the Quaffle.

"So you're worried about Harry?" I asked, turning back to Ginny as those around us shouted and screamed. For all their noise we might as well been in a room alone- no one would hear our discussion either way.

"Yes," Ginny nodded, brushing some hair from her eyes to watch the tiny dot circle above us, "I think more happened last year than any of us thought…"

"Probably," I said, dropping my eyes and feeling suddenly remorseful, "He's like that you know."

"I know," Ginny said, "And I wish I could help him but he doesn't confide in me."

"He doesn't confide in us either anymore," I said, my eyes moving over to Ron.

"You don't think it's just me then?" Ginny asked, her eyes searching mine.

"No," I shook my head, "It's Harry who's changed."

"Yeah…" Ginny said with a sigh, leaping to her feet momentarily to scream in approval as Gryffindor score a goal against Ravenclaw, but she was soon sitting back down.

"Listen, Ginny," I said, and she turned to look at me directly, "You don't need to worry so much about yourself. You are what you are and right now you're with Harry."

She shrugged and looked away, the silence stretching between us for a long moment before she said, "Sometimes I think he's still in love with Cho."

I winced. Cho. Bane of everyone's existence. In my eyes, it seems as if she died with Cedric back in our fourth year…

"Ginny?" I asked, a thought occurring to me.

"Huh?" she asked back, her mind starting to wander.

"Are you so concerned about your sexuality because there's someone, a girl, that you think you might like?" I asked her seriously.

"Uh," Ginny said, turning a brilliant shade of red, and then stammered, "I really like Harry."

"I'm sure you do," I said, suppressing a smile and turning my attention back to the game, "Honestly."

"This is weird," Ginny only muttered, "Having this kind of discussion with _you_."

***

Ravenclaw won the game. Ron disappeared, brooding, and Harry disappeared, brooding as well, although I somehow doubted it was about the same thing. Once again, this left me with Ginny.

We were sitting out by the lake, just at the edge, watching the giant squid take advantage of the sun and twirling around just above the surface, to the delight of the first years. It was nice.

"Did you know Muggles think that Giant Squid only live in the depths of oceans?" I inquired, hardly even wanting an answer as I leaned back on my hands, feeling guilty about the fact that I was procrastinating- I had so much homework to do this weekend…

But Ginny laughed and turned to look at me in surprise, her soft brown eyes dancing as she shook her head, "No. I suppose they've never been to Hogwarts though!"

"No, I suppose they haven't," I winked at her and she smiled back at me and then suddenly looked away, her eyes searching the clouds as if asking them to tell her something.

"So… whichever you are…" Ginny started a moment later and I leaned back farther on my hands, preparing myself for a long discussion, "What was it that made you realize what you were?"

"Viktor Krum," I said with a smile, amused, "Definitely him."

Ginny frowned, thinking this over and I could practically hear her thoughts. _Now, it seems like she didn't really like him that way, which would suggest her being gay… however it could be that she just didn't like _him_… Did she not like him or his gender? Crap…_

"What about Krum?" she finally asked me, tucking a strand of red hair behind an ear.

"What about Harry do you like?" I countered and she blushed, realizing how personal our conversation had grown.

She chose not to answer that question directly and part of me was relieved. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know those things about Harry.

"Well… I like who he is. I like being with him," she finally said, "But… I sometimes feel like I'm not attracted to him as much as I should be."

I pondered this, then said with a sigh, "Ginny… I really don't know how to help you. I can ask you these questions, which are important ones to consider if you're wondering… but there's only so much I can do. I'm not sure I'm the right person."

"Why not?" Ginny asked, looking a little hurt and a little peeved. I knew she was also inquiring about my orientation. However… Hogwarts…. I wasn't sure it was an environment ripe for the introduction of a new series of equal rights. Though the fifth year Gryffindor girls didn't seem to mind. Hmm.

"Maybe an out gay," I suggested and she raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Do we have any out gays?" Ginny wondered, taking her eyes off mine once more and watching to squid with a smile.

"Actually… we do," I grinned, thinking with a sinking stomach about an Ancient Runes essay that was begging to be done up in my school bag in the castle, "Professor Vector."

"A _Professor_?" Ginny squeaked, her eyes widening.

"Well… she's never said she's gay, so those who were gay-ignorant they wouldn't know, but she has rainbow pins, shoelaces, buttons… and you know that poster on her wall? The rainbow one that says Think Outside The Box? It's not an Arithmancy poster," I explained, looking up at the fluffy clouds floating above us.

"Oh…" Ginny said and it was the sort of "oh" that is stretched out and representing the dawning of information inside someone's head, "How do you know she's not just a gay supporter?"

I thought a moment before answering, watching Ginny, wondering whether or not to say anything, "I asked her."

"You did?" Ginny asked, her eyes whirling around to meet me, "Wow. I could never do that."

"I bet you could if you really wanted to," I said, tilting my head sideways to admire her from a different direction, "I mean you've pretty much told your entire year that you're bi-curious."

"Hmm," was all Ginny said. I shrugged with a smile and we returned to admiring the day and neither of us said anything more on the topic of sexual preference.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny caught me in the library next, hiding behind a stack of books. She whirled rapidly to my corner of the room, and dragged a chair to my table to sink into it with a long sigh. I suppose I should have known a tall stack of books didn't hide me, it just telltaled my existence. So much for studying.

"What's going on with Harry?" she asked me, peering at me with her brown eyes, "I _know_ he talks more to you than to me…"

I wondered if she was jealous of that… but she was talking to me as a friend so I supposed not.

"I think you should ask him that," I told him. Harry didn't talk to me about Ginny, I doubted he even did so to Ron. In fact, Harry didn't talk much at all lately.

"I've tried," she sighed, shoving some long red hair from her eyes, "He's distancing himself."

"Hmm," I said, reluctantly closing the textbook I was copying notes from, "I still think you should talk to him. I'm not sure how I can help."

Ginny looked over at me, meeting my eyes with an intense, pleading expression, "I don't know what to do."

I stared back at her, feeling a little helpless but feeling like I actually did wish there was more I could do, and I looked at her face, the hair falling gracefully down to her shoulders, the brown eyes that instead of reminding me of Ron, reminded me of her when I looked at him now.

"I'm not even sure anymore about _him_," Ginny said, "What if I'm only going out with him because I just want a boyfriend?"

I snorted, "I doubt that. You've been together for several months now, and from what you've said, you sound like you're really attracted to him."

"But I do…" Ginny started then paused and looked away from me, a slight blush rising on her cheeks, "I do find other people attractive."

"Other girls…?" I pressed. I should have started the GSA last year as I was thinking about. It would have been great for Ginny if it was practicing and functional by now.

"Yes," she said.

"Like I said at first, you could be bisexual…" I suggested.

Ginny frowned at me and said, "Hmm. Why is the wizarding world so anti-gay?"

"It isn't," I answered, and she frowned at me some more, so I continued, "It's just… quiet. Those who aren't gay wander around oblivious to the fact that Mary and Jane are more than just 'good friends' and John and Joe are living together for more reasons than saving money. Those who are… usually can recognize each other. The way I found Professor Vector."

"What, all wizards who wear rainbows are actually flaming gays?" Ginny asked, sounding amused.

"Umm," I said, then shrugged, "There aren't too many at Hogwarts, I don't think."

"You know, your description of homosexuality in the Wizarding world puts _you_ firmly in the homosexual category. Clearly you aren't oblivious," Ginny suddenly pointed out with a wicked grin.

I looked at Ginny, feeling torn between embarrassment and amusement, then decided to just stay silent. She just smirked at me and then said, "Do you have a secret girlfriend?"

It was a good thing I wasn't eating something, because if I was, whatever would have been in my mouth would have gone spraying all over everything. Instead, I just choked, then coughed, then finally found my breath and muffled my laughter in my arm so Madam Pince wouldn't come sweeping angrily down upon us. Me, with a secret girlfriend?

"I take that as a no," Ginny said. I glanced at her, unable to tell if she was disappointed or happy about that. Her face was unreadable.

"Go find Harry, Ginny," I said, my lips still twitching in amusement, "Tell him you feel distanced, tell him you want to be confided in."

Ginny sighed, then nodded and said, "All right. See you later."

I watched her leave, then turned back to my studying. But Transfiguration essays didn't seem so important anymore. My concentration was gone. I wondered if Ginny would work things out with Harry. I wondered if he was okay. I wondered what he was hiding from all of us.

OOO

"Hey Hermione," a voice said, a body sitting down beside me at the Gryffindor table. It was Ron, and for once, Harry wasn't right behind him. The tall, lanky boy looked almost as nervous as he did before Quidditch matches, and I wondered what was up. Lately he'd either kind of ignored me, or been snappish. I had no idea why.

"Good morning, Ron," I said, looking at him and being reminded of Ginny, "Do you think Professor Snape will be quizzing us on that potion we learned last week?"

Ron sighed, relaxing a little, "Dunno. I hope not."

I smiled, then said, "How's Quidditch practice been?"

He brightened up at this and said, "Better! Apparently all I need is confidence. Easier said than done, though."

"Hmm," I said. Quidditch had never interested me much. I suppose it came from being raised in a non-sport watching family.

"Hey do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Ron suddenly asked after the brief lull in our conversation. It came out a little quicker than usual.

I munched on some toast as I answered, "Sure, I need a few more quills…"

Ron made a face and I looked at him curiously as he said, "I mean, we could go to the Three Broomsticks together…just you and I…"

I stared at him. Was he seriously asking me on a date? I'd sort of had a crush on him the first few years here at Hogwarts, but once it became clear (especially after Krum) that he wasn't really mature enough to decide whether or not he liked me, I stopped thinking about it. Also I decided that men weren't really of the gender I was interested in. For the last year or so I'd been pointedly _not_ showing any interest in him.

"Um… Ron," I started and his eyes avoided mine, "I don't really think… I mean… I don't feel that way about you."

"Oh," he said, and then stood up and walked away. I had the feeling that wasn't the end of that. I sighed, and stared at the remaining few bites of toast in my hand. I wasn't hungry anymore. I didn't want to lose Ron as a friend.

A few minutes later Ginny and Harry came and sat down beside me. Harry seemed distracted, Ginny was attempting to hold up a conversation. Despite feeling like being antisocial and retreat into my own world, I joined in to help, bolstering Harry's contributions to the conversation. Ron did not reappear. Soon it was time to leave for class and so Harry and I departed one way, Ginny the other. She winked at me as we split directions, which brought a smile to my face despite my crumbling mood.

For the first time during Transfiguration, Ron didn't sit with Harry and I. Instead, he came in late and sat down next to Seamus Finnegan on the other side of the classroom. I sighed and Harry gave me a sidelong look, bordering on curiosity and not wanting to know.

"It's nothing," I said, pulling open my textbook with a frown, "I hope."

"So you always say," Harry muttered, but stayed out of it. Six years of knowing us had taught him that was best. I frowned, and started taking notes as Professor McGonagall started lecturing on human transfiguration.

OOO

"Hey lady," Ginny said with a grin as she spun into the bathroom as I washed my hands at the sink, "How's life?"

"You seem cheerful," I said, peering at her curiously. Did this mean she had figured it all out? Or was Harry being good?

"Just glad to see you," Ginny answered, disappearing into a toilet stall.

As I was drying my hands she reappeared, probably setting some sort of record for peeing times, and asked, "Are you going out with Ron?"

"No," I said, glancing at her sideways.

"Ah," she said, as if that answer revealed everything. Maybe it did. I frowned.

She spun out of the bathroom as quickly as she came in. I wondered if maybe I had missed something.

OOO

"Hey Hermione," Ron's voice sounded behind me. I was in the Gryffindor common room, studying.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to look welcoming. Had he forgiven me?

Ron sat down across the table from me and said, "I want to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked, glancing at my Arithmancy notes.

"Not liking me. I mean, you liked Krum, and you barely even _knew_ him. Me and you have a history. How can you _not_ like me?" Ron inquired, looking actually sincerely confused. And hurt.

"Um," I started, "Ron. Because that's not how it works. By your logic, I should _also_ like Harry, and Neville, and practically all the rest of the boys in our year. Possibly some in other years. Which I do not."

"Exactly," Ron said, and I stared at him until he elaborated, "You don't like any of the other guys in our year, or years around us. But you must like _someone_. And that's me. Maybe you just don't know it."

"Uh huh," I said, starting to get worried about where this was going.

"Let me prove it to you. Come on that date with me," Ron said, his voice turning pleading.

"Ron…" I sighed at him.

"Please?" he asked, "You won't regret it."

"If I go, and afterwards decide that I still don't like you that way, can we just be friends?" I inquired, leaping at a chance to end this quickly.

"Yes!" Ron said eagerly, then jumped up and ran off. I watched him disappear with a sinking heart. Based on his reaction, saying yes was probably actually a very bad idea. Now I'd just gotten his hopes up. Only to be dashed again come the weekend. Crap.

**A/N: Improving any? Tell me what you think, please! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Stealing scenes from Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer. Sort of.

Ron and I met in the Great Hall, after most students had already filed out. It was October, and starting to get cool, so I was wearing a scarf. As we stepped outside, the wind grabbed our at our hair. Mine was tied back, so it wasn't so bad, but Ron's was just long enough to get completely messed up, thrown in all directions as we walked.

Ron's face held a happy smile, one that I worried about. Would he be okay when I told him I still didn't like him? I wasn't so sure. Things could easily spiral into something very ugly, and very hurtful for both of us. I didn't want that to happen. Harry and Ron were my best friends. I didn't want to lose that over misplaced romantic notions. I hoped my not being romantic at all the last few years hadn't made him like me more… the hard to get thing or something.

About half way to Hogsmeade, Ron caught my hand in his. I started to shake it loose, then decided not to. That would be rude, and friends could hold hands. I didn't want to the day to start off badly.

We held hands all the way to Hogsmeade. Then we started window browsing, so I had an excuse to free my hand to point and gesture. Luckily, he made no moves to take it back. I did need a few quills, but really nothing else, so for the most part we didn't go into any of the stores.

As promised though, we did go into the Three Broomsticks for a few butterbeers. As we drank, we might light conversation. About class, about Harry, about being free of Umbridge… Ron talked some about Quidditch, and I listened politely.

"Hey Hermione?" Ron finally asked, then swallowed, "Did you… you know… snog Krum?"

I frowned at him.

"That's not your business," I told him, being rough despite myself, then stood up, waving over the waitress to pay. However, when she got there, Ron insisted on paying for both of us.

I hurried out and when Ron caught up with me he grabbed my arm, pulling me to face him and said, "I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have asked. Can we just continue the day like nothing happened?"

I shrugged and we started walking down the main street again, pausing at Honeydukes to buy a few snacks. The hours slid by, conversations slid by. Eventually we were walking along the woods between Hogsmeade and the train station, at the edge of town. Ron stopped, and turned to face me.

"Hermione," he said, very serious, "Do you _still_ think you don't feel that way about me?"

I paused to give the impression that I was actually dedicating brain power to that question and then said, "Yes. I'm sure. I'm sorry, Ron. I did have fun today though."

Ron frowned at me, looking frustrated then said, "Well then maybe _this_ will convince you."

Then, to my shock and horror, he took my hands in his and stepped forward to plant his lips directly on mine. Before I could push him away, his arms had slid around my waist, holding me firmly in place. To his credit, it wasn't as bad as I would have imagined. If I had actually liked him, it would have been a very nice kiss. But I didn't. So it was just a kiss.

I grabbed his arms and attempted to push him off. However, he seemed to interpret this as _passion_ on my side, and his hold on me only tightened. Finally I struggled enough that he let go, and the moment there was enough space between us I lifted my hand and slapped with almost as much energy as I had slapped Draco Malfoy a few years earlier.

"_What_," I demanded, blood pounding through my veins (though _not_ from passion), "was _THAT_?"

Ron was grinning, he looked rejuvenated as he directed that grin at me and said, "Great, wasn't it?"

"NO," I answered forcefully, glaring as darkly as I could manage.

"You must be joking," Ron said, looking like he honestly believed that might be the case, "That was wonderful. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"I didn't," I said, and then I was feeling so angry at him I added, "It was worse than kissing Victor Krum."

It was a low blow. I shouldn't have said it, because it was only partly true. It wasn't _that_ much worse. Only worse in that it wasn't with my permission. But it was too late to take it back.

Ron looked like instead of slapping him, I shot him with a muggle gun. His face crumpled. He stared at me for a long moment, then he opened his mouth as if to speak, but shut it almost right away. He started to turn away, looking stunned speechless.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

He paused, then turned back reluctantly and said, "You really don't like me."

I nodded and said, "Ron you know it's out of my control." Little did he know I wouldn't really be attracted to him even if he was the last man on earth, and nothing against him. However, if he were the last _woman_ on earth… I shoved that thought away to stop myself from inappropriately smirking.

"Why can't it be?" Ron asked, but he didn't seem like he was arguing at me anymore, just arguing.

I shrugged, "Believe me Ron, if I liked you, I wouldn't be playing hard to get. I'd let you know. I'm sorry."

"Maybe I always knew that," Ron sighed, "Let's just go back to Hogwarts."

I nodded. Hogwarts sounded very good now. And a hot shower. Then a soft bed and a good book. A warm dinner. I wondered what Ginny was doing today. Did she go to Hogsmeade? If so, she hadn't left near the same time as us.

Ron and I walked back to Hogwarts in near silence. I hoped our friendship wasn't over now. I cursed myself for letting this happen. For letting Ron get hurt.

OOO

I was alone in my dormitory that evening, wallowing in misery. Everyone else was still out and about, as it was still relatively early, when there was a knock on the door. I stood up from my bed, already in my pajamas, and pulled it open to find Ginny there carefully, looking even more despondent than I felt. I immediately let her in, and led her over to sit down on my bed so that we were facing each other.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I think I'm straight," she said with a sigh.

I sighed and just said, "So why so down?" For once, her problems didn't seem to matter that much. Just my own.

"I dunno…" Ginny said, pushing some hair back behind an ear, "I just… maybe I only wanted to be gay because that was exciting and new. Now that I'm leaning towards straight… I dunno, it puts me in a bad light. Am I really like that? And it IS fun. I mean stressful and stuff, but also… exciting. Now everything just sort of seems plain."

"What made you reach this conclusion?" I pressed her, gently attempting to tease out her thoughts so she could see them outside of herself. So I could go back to drowning myself with my pillow.

She shrugged, avoiding my eyes, "A couple of things. I thought maybe you were gay, and that boosted the part of me that thinks I might be gay. But you're not so… It puts things in a different light suddenly. A straighter light."

I frowned at her, then hesitated before asking, "But what if I _am_ gay?"

Ginny stared at me, seemingly torn between amusement and sadness, "You aren't, though."

"You seemed pretty convinced of it yesterday," I pointed out.

"Um…" Ginny let out a laugh, "Why are you arguing as if you don't know?"

Hmmm.

"I'm being _your_ subconscious, not mine," I retorted with a smile.

"Hmm," Ginny said, returning the smile. Suddenly the atmosphere changed from slightly depressing to a little more cheerful. I realized it felt good to be sitting here, with Ginny, helping her talk through her problems. I had been right to let her in. She'd drawn me out of my own depressed state.

"So," I said after a moment, becoming a little more serious, "You're straight?"

"Um," Ginny said, and I saw she was not ready yet to make the commitment. Frankly, by this point, I was fairly convinced she was completely a lesbian. Even considering her sort of attraction to Harry. Besides, she was more attractive gay. The idea of her with Harry forever, marrying him seemed kind of gray to me. Unexciting? But telling her that wouldn't convince her, only nudge her in that direction. She didn't need nudging though, she needed to _know_. So I didn't say anything to her.

"I guess," she ended with, then shrugged and said, "I mean if _you_, who seem totally gay, can end up with Ron, then _me_, who also seems maybe gay, but not as much as you, is probably straight."

Ah hah.

"I'm not dating Ron," I said, but maybe I sounded a little too depressed about it.

Ginny looked at me reproachfully and said, "Don't lie to me Hermione. I saw you… this afternoon…"

"You _spied_ on me?" I asked, starting to feel indignant.

"No!" she answered, then blushed, "I was just following you and accidentally ended up spying. It's not like I was going to interrupt a passionate kiss."

"It was _not_ passionate," I said, and some of my disgust must have shown on my face because Ginny started to look swayed.

"Then why were you kissing him?" Ginny demanded, then made a face, "Ugh, talking about my brother's romance…"

"I agree," I said, "I'd rather not discuss his romance either. Nor be a part of it. Ron was just trying to convince me that I'm in love with him or something. It didn't work." Remembering it made me mad at him all over again.

Ginny giggled, then glanced quickly at me to make sure she wouldn't get glared at again, but her amusement had brought a smirk to my face.

"Hmm," she said after a little while of quiet thoughtfulness, "HMMM."

"Sorry," I said, "For throwing you into turmoil again."

"No I think you're right," she said, "I probably AM gay."

"Um, Ginny…" I said, "I didn't say that."

"No, but you pushed me back," she pointed out. I guess I kinda of did. Not entirely on purpose, but maybe a little. Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

A whole week went by without any Ginny rants. Not that I didn't see her, its just when I did, we didn't talk about her sexuality. Or her boyfriend. Instead, we talked about the ever growing presence of Voldemort, we discussed our classes, we talked about magazines… random stuff. Normal stuff. Well, maybe not Voldemort, but everything else anyway. It was nice.

Until Thursday. Ginny and I were studying together in the library. My little corner as usual. Not too many other people were there, so it was nice and quiet.

"How's Ron doing?" Ginny asked conversationally.

I peered at her curiously before answering, "All right, I think. It'll probably be a while before he'll be truly happy with just being friends, but he's at least trying to handle it."

"Ah," Ginny said, pausing, then said, "I've decided to try not to stress about my sexuality… and just concentrate on Harry."

"Good idea," I said. And it was.

We continued studying.

OOO

I found Ginny while taking a walk around the castle. She was huddled in a little nook, out of the way, where people didn't usually walk. It was a little chilly too, I had my cloak on, so not too many people were spending time outside anymore.

Her bag was clutched to her chest and she was sobbing. My heart broke at the sight of her sitting there, completely out of control of the way the tears were just being wrenched out of her. I quickly moved to her side and kneeled down, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close in a warm hug.

"Ginny," I whispered, giving her another squeeze, "What's wrong?"

"Harry," was all she managed to gasp out at first between choking sobs, leaning against me. I waited patiently for her to finish.

"He broke up with me," she said, and saying it out loud brought a fresh round of even more sobbing. I held her tighter, not caring that it was cold out here, not caring that she was getting my own robes damp.

For the first time, I felt truly angry at Harry. Nor did I understand. Why? Why would _he_ break up with _her_? It made no sense. So I growled to myself, and kept myself patient. Ginny would, hopefully, be able to explain in such a way that would prevent me from going off and jinxing him through the seven gates of hell.

After a while, her crying subsided— no one can cry that hard for very long. She finally straightened up a little, and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, giving a little shiver at the same time. I peered at her with worry as I unwrapped my arms from around her, giving her a little more space.

"How are you doing?" I inquired softly, hoping that wouldn't make her snap at me.

"Actually," she sniffled, "I feel kind of relieved.

"Because even though it hurts… I mean how can it not hurt to sever such a relationship, even if your heart wasn't in it?" she looked away from me, up at the overcast November sky, "But now the stress is gone. I mean, there's still the whole 'am I gay?' thing, but now I can worry about it without the added burden on how that affects him. I'm straight, whatever, I'm gay, _also_ whatever. And I don't have to hide that from him anymore, because I'm not in a relationship where I should be sharing all my thoughts with him anymore. It's sad… it hurts… but I think it was right. Also… from a now slightly distanced perspective… I don't think I really, _truly_ loved him."

"Wow," I said, gazing at the younger girl, "You're really brave, you know that?"

Ginny just sighed and leaned up against the stones of the walls of Hogwarts, letting her gaze drift skyward.

"Can I ask… why?" I inquired, "Why he broke up with you?"

"Oh," Ginny said, glancing at me with a grimace, "Something about Voldemort. It didn't really make sense. About putting me in danger or something. The fact that I didn't want to argue very hard against it says a lot, I think. I just hope… well I think he still loves me, and fearing for me was why he was being distant. And I don't think I'll be getting back with him if… _when_ this whole war is over. I didn't really tell him that I was actually kind of okay with leaving him because it shocked me so much that all I could do was hold off tears until I found a place to be alone."

"Hmm," I said. That could be problematic in the future. I no longer felt like murdering Harry, even though it sounded as if he did have a pretty stupid reason for leaving her, especially if he still loved her. I suppose the anger was gone because Harry hadn't really hurt Ginny that much, at least, not in the way exactly he expected. A small part of me, for some reason, was kind of happy that they were no longer going out.

I looked at Ginny, and I realized I was very glad to have her as a friend. And now that she wasn't 'Harry's Girlfriend' and 'Ron's Little Sister' and just 'Ginny Who Might Be Gay' I realized that _her_ homosexuality had made me more comfortable with mine. I wasn't alone. I was so not alone that a girl I'd known for _years_ was also gay. It was a pretty cool thought.

I smiled at Ginny reassuringly and said, "Everything will work itself out. It's been working out for me."

Ginny glanced at me curiously.

"Ron doesn't hate me," I explained, "Well, not yet anyway. He seems to have actually accepted that I don't want to be his girlfriend, finally… which is a relief. And I think we'll be able to stay friends."

"Hmm," Ginny said, looking at me thoughtfully, her eyes still a little red, "Is it bad of me to want to pursue someone else so soon after breaking up with Harry?"

"Not really… I don't think. Especially considering your circumstances," I said, feeling a little confused. Didn't she want to be free of a relationship that would put pressure on her figuring out her sexuality? Then I remembered something from previous conversations… was she talking about another _girl_?

"Hmm," Ginny said, looking thoughtful, "Except it wouldn't be very considerate to go out with a girl just to see if I'm gay…"

"No, it wouldn't," I agreed, "You have to get into a relationship because you truly care for someone, because you are truly inspired by them."

Ginny sighed, then leaned over so that her head rested on my shoulder. A little last, hiccupping sniffle escaped from her and she sighed again.

"Life is hard," she said, "I'm happy _and_ sad to be without Harry. But being happy doesn't make the sadness go away. How is it possible for two such opposite emotions to coexists, side by side?"

I sighed, gazing across the Hogwarts grounds in silence, feeling Ginny breathe beside me, my heart aching empathetically for her. After a while, I decided to speak.

"You'll figure it out," I told her, "Sooner or later. Does it really matter, anyway? If you truly care for someone, you'll know, it won't matter what gender that person is. If it's a girl, go ahead and call yourself gay if you want. If it's a guy, call yourself straight, or call yourself bisexual if you still think you _could_ go out with a girl."

"Hmm," Ginny mumbled softly, thoughtfully, "Maybe I should just _kiss_ a girl to find out."

"Oh really?" I said with a chuckle, raising an eyebrow at her. She looked up at me.

"Yeah… just to see, you know," she answered with a smile.

"And who are you going to just go up to and kiss?" I asked with a smirk, amused.

"I dunno," she replied, glancing away and then looking back at me with a twisted smile, "I could kiss _you_."

"Could you?" I retorted, still smiling.

I suppose I was partly to blame for this, which I suppose should have been a red flag in my mind. But for some reason, I was oblivious. So I was surprised when Ginny picked her head up off my shoulder and reached her hands up to gently cup my face in her fingers. Then she pulled our faces together and touched her lips against mine. It was like fire. Warmth. My whole body suddenly felt alive. The kiss was over too soon. I stared at her. So _that's_ what kissing a girl was like. Why hadn't I been trying to find a girlfriend all this time?

I looked down with a smile at the girl staring up at me, "You know… in theory that shouldn't work."

"What shouldn't work?" Ginny asked, still staring at me. She was smiling, and looking a little flushed, from embarrassment, I assumed.

"Kissing me. Because you have to _like_ someone in order for kissing them to be wonderful," I pointed out, "If you're gay, kissing a girl you aren't interested in will be the same as kissing a guy."

Though kissing Ginny had been completely different from kissing Krum. Or Ron. But I hadn't really been interested in either of them.

Ginny's eyes slid away from mine and she just murmured, "Hmm," as she leaned up against the rock wall. I suddenly felt colder than I had before. After a few minutes of silence we both got up, and wandered back to the Great Hall for dinner. I didn't hear any of the conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny was avoiding me. Its telling that I realized this after going only one day without seeing her. When had I adjusted to life with her as almost a constant companion? I was also well and severely depressed. It took a conversation with Ron to make me realize that the two were actually connected.

"Hey Hermione," he said as I came down from the girl's dormitory section of the Gryffindor tower, heading for breakfast. It was two days since my last conversation with Ginny.

"Morning," I said unenthusiastically, wondering how and why I was feeling so down. I didn't even have the energy to think about it very hard.

"Its weird to be asking you this, when its been the other way around, but… are you okay?" he asked, peering at me with concern. There was honest kindness on his face. I felt a rush of gratitude towards him. Only a week or so since he found out I didn't like him, and here he was, being a great friend.

"Oh… I've just been feeling depressed. I haven't seen Ginny in a while. I suppose it's classes," I stopped in the middle of the sentence and stared at him, realized in answering I'd accidentally vocalized what the root of the problem was.

"Hermione?" Ron inquired, looking a little more worried now.

Ginny. I missed her. Why was she avoiding me? I thought back to the last time I'd seen her… the time when we kissed.

"Fuck," I said. Ron stared at me.

Before he could say anything I said, "I have to skip breakfast, Ron, see you in class!"

Then I bolted for the door, knowing that, like yesterday, Ginny would have already left the tower. Where would she be? Not in the Great Hall… nowhere obvious. I thought about the Owlery, but that was too obvious as well. Where could she be hiding? I felt like violently, violently hitting something. Possibly myself. How could I be such an idiot? I thought I'd figured everything out when I realized I was gay, but apparently I hadn't realized what a _real_ crush would feel like. Shit. I hoped I hadn't ruined everything between us.

Suddenly I found myself standing on the steps outside of the Great Hall, overlooking the sweeping lawns outside of the castle. That's when I knew where Ginny would be. I dumped my bag against the castle wall, hoping I would remember where I left it, and took off at a run, my robes flapping behind me, scarf left behind in my school bags but I didn't care.

My hunch was wrong. I stared at the spot where I'd had my first kiss (I wasn't going to count the heterosexual ones as I was not heterosexual) and felt like sobbing. I must have stared at that spot for almost five minutes, my mind numb, before I heard a sound behind me.

I turned around and saw Ginny there, looking nervous and a little like she didn't want to be there, but was there against her will. My heart leaped into my throat and I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. Even looking upset, even looking a little frayed and bedraggled, she was beautiful. I'd been noticing it all along, but never realized that my seeing her beauty was something that was a part of _me_.

"You okay, Hermione?" she asked, sounding worried about me. She must have seen me bolting around Hogwarts looking like I was trying to escape Death, and come out here to find me… even though she was hurting. Because of me. My heart collapsed inwards on itself with guilt and horror and…

"I'm gay," I said, staring at her pleadingly.

She frowned and said, "No you're not."

My emotions stopped, and I peered at her, confused, then finally said, "Why am I not gay?"

She shrugged.

"Ginny, listen," I said, and stepped forward, trying to catch Ginny's eye, trying to get her to look at me. I finally grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me as I said, "I am a lesbian. Totally and completely. And…"

I faltered. A glimmer of hope blossomed in her expression. I dropped my hand, feeling weak and shaky throughout my body as I gazed into the red head's eyes.

"And I want to be with you," I said, "I want…" I looked away, at the sky that was hung with heavy, dark clouds.

"I want you to want me too," I finished.

There was silence. I glanced back at Ginny, then quickly added, "I'm sorry I didn't realize that before."

Her expression was blank, but I saw, beneath that, a volcano of emotions all fighting to be the first one out. Finally her eyebrows lifted a little, her lips twitched, and she peered up at me, questioningly. I smiled at her. The corners of her lips lifted up into a smile as well and I felt warmth flood through me and just that little thing. Her smile. I reached across the distance between us and took her hands in mine. Both our hands were like ice, as neither of us had put on gloves, but I didn't care.

Then I leaned forward and kissed her, quickly wrapping my arms around her waist to pull her close, as her arms wrapped around me. It was the best kiss I'd ever been part of. Part of me, a part of me that I didn't even know doubted, was saying _Now you REALLY know_. Maybe I had to admit it to someone else before I could really admit it to myself.

OOO

"So what was it about Victor Krum that made you realize you were gay?" Ginny asked, curled up against me as we sat, huddled from the chill, against the walls of Hogwarts. Neither of us was ready to return to the real world yet. I could miss a class or two. For once, I felt that school could wait.

"Well… I think I went out with him because he liked me," I started, resting my head against hers. She was warm. I couldn't seem to get close enough to her to satisfy myself. I had one arm tightly around her waist, the other reached across to tightly hold her hand in mine. My legs were up, knees pointed skyward, and we sat such that our legs touched at every point possible.

"But… then we kissed. And it left me feeling empty," I said and Ginny nodded, "I sort of… wanted his face to be smoother. I would wonder why it was so rough. Stubble. Ew. And his shoulders were too broad. He needed to be more delicate, more shapely… I was sort of thinking maybe he just wasn't my type. It wasn't until I found myself sort of gazing at Fleur Delacour that I realized _what_ shape I wanted him to be. Womanly."

I looked at Ginny and saw her smirking. I found myself grinning back at her, the humor multiplied by the sharing.

"Women, I realized, are _far_ more attractive than men. I kept these thoughts to myself though, because I wasn't really ready to fully acknowledge what that meant. In the muggle world I grew up in, "gay" is synonymous with "stupid" and I've never heard anyone before you talk about it openly. _Everyone_ seemed straight.

"So I kept it to myself, and gently declined visiting Victor Krum that summer, and slowly stopped answering his letters. Back in the safety of my muggle home, away from all my friends, I used the free time I had before going to visit you and Ron and Harry to do a little research in the local public library. It was with trepidation and a little fear that I actually typed the word "sexuality" into the little keyword search box. That's where I found out about GSA's.

"I told my parents, the night of one of the meetings, that I was once more off to the library, on the excuse that I missed muggle reading. They are still a little flustered whenever it comes to Witch stuff, and so give me a little more leniency than I deserve.

"It was this little, out of the way Gay Straight Alliance (I see now we desperately need one here) where I learned I wasn't alone. At least in the Muggle world. Nor was I the first to feel alone. So when I returned to Hogwarts, I was armed with all the facts. Like secret rainbows. And the suicide rate of gay teens compared to straight teens. But coming back to Hogwarts shook me… its not the Muggle world. I thought maybe magic normally keeps everyone straight, or something… fixed our random brain anomaly. And look at Harry and Ron. There was no way I could talk to them…"

"Hmm," Ginny interjected here, but said nothing else, so I continued.

"Then I suddenly realized that the Arithmancy classroom I'd been taking classes in for years was covered in rainbows. So one day, after class, I stayed behind and asked Professor Vector."

I felt Ginny perk up a little at this, and looked down at her. Her eyes met mine and she smiled again, waiting for me to continue.

"'Yes, Miss Granger?' she asked me with a knowing smile as I didn't leave with the other students. I stay behind a lot in that class to ask questions. She thought this was another one of those times.

'It isn't about the homework, actually,' I told her because I was a little nervous, and not quite ready to just _ask_ her if she was gay, though I suppose you just asked me. Hmm.

Anyway, she was wearing rainbow earrings. So I just blurted it out.

'Are there… can wizards and witches be… homosexual?'

She smiled at me and titled her head so her little rainbow earrings swung back and forth and just said, "What do _you_ think?' Very frustrating for a confused girl looking for answers.

I pressed her for more information and she told me that those who don't notice, don't notice. For those who know, it quickly becomes clear that the little, quiet community of witches and wizards that prefer the love of the same gender is actually quite open. Its just no one ever asks. She pointed out Dumbledore for me, and you know, from a more Muggle point of view, and the fact that most Wizards do _not_ dress anywhere near as flamboyantly or extravagantly as Albus Dumbledore, as I had assumed in my first year, the Headmaster does in fact seem kind of flamingly gay.

She also suggested that I started a GSA here, which I fully intended to last year… but I never got around to it. I guess I've been too afraid to try. I mean… it seems like Hogwarts is just oblivious, but the way blood discrimination is so prevalent…"

"Hmm," Ginny said, snuggling closer to me, "Well no one in my year minds. Of the girls, that is."

"I noticed," I said with a smile, "And I suppose that's a good sign."

"Should we tell Harry and Ron?" she asked, sounding a little worried now.

"I'm not sure," I said, "I think so… I don't really want to hide a relationship from them, but I have no idea how they'll react. I'm not sure they're aware homosexuality exists."

Ginny chuckled, and that seemed to be the mutual agreement that it was time to go. So we stood up, and stretched, and shivered, and hurried back into the warmth of the castle, to meet our fate, in a way, I supposed.

**A/N: Not the last chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Lesbian?" Harry echoed, looking a little struck dumb. He sort of stared at Ginny and I curiously, like he was seeing us for the first time. We were holding hands.

"So you… don't like guys," Ron slowly articulated.

"Well I like both," Ginny said with a sigh, rolling her eyes at her brother, "But Hermione doesn't like guys at all."

"Ah," Ron said, "Hmm. Ah. So is that why…"

He glanced at me, and then away. I smiled a little sadly, then nodded.

"So it wasn't me, it was my _gender_," Ron said a little thoughtfully. A little _too_ thoughtfully.

"Don't tell me you're going to try and get a sex change," Ginny said, wrinkling her nose, "Besides, she's mine now."

With that she reached over with her other arm to hold my hand in two of hers possessively. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at this and leaning against her a little. But that may have been too much PDA for Harry and Ron. Harry's face took on an odd expression and Ron looked a little disturbed, like he didn't quite understand.

"Okay," Harry said, looking a little hurt as he gazed quietly at Ginny. He sighed and then said, "At least… she doesn't put you in danger."

I saw Ginny's expression go empathetic and I gave her hand a little squeeze.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, "Don't feel guilty, or bad… I think it's just as well we broke up when we did because… it probably would have happened eventually anyway. I'm sorry."

Harry nodded understandingly, then glanced at Ron, suddenly throwing him a grin and saying, "What do you say, mate? They've left us no other options, you know."

Ron looked torn between amused and disturbed as he said, "Ay ay," and then took Harry's hand before dropping to one knee and saying dramatically, "You know I've always harbored feelings for you, Harry."

"Okay, that's enough," Harry said with a laugh, dropping Ron's hand, "I'm still interested in girls."

"Glad to here it, friend," Ron replied, standing up and smirking at Ginny and I.

Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so averse to a GSA as I thought. It was time to find out.


End file.
